


Confession

by Candy1



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Cute Hasegawa Langa, Hurt Kyan Reki, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Deserves Nice Things, Love Confessions, M/M, RengaCanon, Sad Kyan Reki, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, renga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: "I like you, Reki!""Like friends? ""No! More than that!"
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 87





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confissão](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/775929) by _SourCandy. 



After handing over his "S" brooch, Reki took the way home. In his mind, a mixture of emotions: shame, for having realized how childish his behavior had been; anger, for being so selfish and having decided to distance himself from others, and sadness, because he did not know if he would still be able to recover his friendship with Langa after having ignored him for all that time. With each instant he thought about it, his heart felt tight and the agony was suffocating him. He couldn't wait to get home, because he believed that a hot bath could at least give him a feeling of false relief. Reki was wrong.

The steam from the hot water, which indirectly heated the bathroom, seemed even more suffocating, mainly because of all that empty feeling he had. He was never as lonely as he was that night. The hot water mixed with the drops of saltwater. I wanted to control the tears some more, however, it was inevitable that they would come down. Frustrated. Tired out. Alone. Reki felt trapped in a dead-end, an alley full of loneliness.

After the shower, the redhead went to the bedroom, put on some pajamas, and threw himself on the bed. He looked at the ceiling, sighed a few times, and feeling extremely uneasy, decided to take out his cell phone and watch something that caught his attention. Inevitably, he ended up choosing one of the countless videos he had of his best friend Langa.

At first, he thought of even turning off his cell phone, but when he heard himself laughing in the video, he decided to pay attention. When he met Langa, he was just a little awkward and awkward boy. Reki remembered how fun it was to see Langa learn new things, how he smiled, even though the day had been one of falls and grinds, and even remembered that he was filled with pride with every new thing that Langa learned to do. However, everything changed when the redhead decided to take Langa to the "S".

Maybe if he hadn't taken his friend to that place or if he hadn't defied Adam, none of this would be happening. However, Langa would not have developed so much and become "Snow", the most amazing skater of all. Maybe if they just continued to skate alone, things would be better between them. However, they would not have made so many new friends. Maybe if Reki was a better skater, he wouldn't be so frustrated. However, Reki knew he had already reached his limit. Many "maybe" in his mind and a single certainty in the end: he was alone now.

The tightness in his heart grew so much that Reki brought his hand up to his chest and the tears were not hard to run down his face.

"I'm an idiot ... idiot!" Whispered the desolate Reki as he cried.

Ultimately, Reki just wanted to be with Langa. I wanted to be someone worthy to accompany you. I wanted to be someone as incredible, as admirable, as skilled, as… perfect as Langa. I wanted to share my emotions with him, to laugh at his side, to have fun ... I wanted to ... hug him. Reki wanted to hug him, say he missed him, that he admired him, and also he wanted to say ... Reki wanted to say ...

"I like you, Langa..." he whispered.

At that moment, Reki was a little bewildered and left his cell phone on the bed. At first, he thought his annoyance was linked only to the promise that Langa would break or to the fact that he was concerned for the safety of his best friend, who would challenge that lunatic in yet another crazy race. However, the redhead realized another important thing. His insecurity, his uncertainties, his frustration, were not just related to Langa's competition against Adam. In reality, Reki was afraid to lose him.

He hadn't even realized when that feeling had arisen in his heart, but now it all made sense. Langa became someone important in his life, someone who made him see reality from another perspective and brought him many joys. For the fast beats that his heart made inside his chest, for the lack he felt of having him close by, for the great importance that a simple promise between the two had, for the simple possibility of seeing him go away and of being left behind, he finally realized that he was simply suffering for ... The cause of his suffering was ... liking Langa much more than as a friend.

And then Reki found himself even more of an idiot because now he had let himself go and probably Langa was upset with him. How could he regain his friend's trust, after all, he decided to do it? He threw himself on the bed, covered his face with his arm, and took a long breath.

"I want to see you, Langa ..." he whispered.

"I'm here, Reki ..." he heard someone say.

Reki was startled and sat down on the bed at once. At first, he thought he was seeing things, but after blinking his eyes a few times, he was sure.

"Lan-Langa ?!"

"Reki!"

"Aaaaaah!"Reki shouted and walked away towards the wall.

"Calm down! It's just me!" Said Langa, nervous.

"How did you get in here?!"

"Through the window..." Langa pointed.

"Reki, darling, is everything okay?" the redhead's mother asked from the door.

"Yes, mom! It was just… a movie I'm watching!" he invented.

"Go to sleep, Reki!" she recommended.

"Okay, mom ..." Reki said and then looked at Langa. An awkward silence formed between them. Both looked away, then looked at each other again and then spoke at the same time:

"Reki!"

"Langa, I…!"

They stopped talking and Reki threw himself on the mattress and turned on his back.

"You should go home..."

"Reki ..."

"I was not a good friend... You deserve someone better ..." he said, even feeling scared.

"What? No-no!"

"Really, Langa… I'm not a good friend…"

"Course you are! You are my best friend!" Said Langa, nervous. He pulled on Reki's arm so he could face him. "Hey, Reki! Look at me!"

"Leave me alone, Langa! Go away! Didn't you hear me that day?! We are no longer compatible ..."

"Listen to me, please!" Langa insisted until Reki slapped his hand.

"Leave me alone!"

"Reki ... Please! Listen to me!"

"I… I'm not a good person, Langa… You deserve someone worthwhile… I'm not even a good friend! When I was supposed to support you, I just wanted to ignore you… I was jealous of you! That's it! I was jealous! Why did you show up and out of nowhere everyone just talked about you! As you were unique, as you were an amazing skateboarder and me… I became just the useless guy who walked alongside Snow… And then, I saw the distance between us widen and I was also scared! Ahhh! I'm too stupid, Langa! I don't deserve you, but I… I…" the redhead started to cry.

"Reki…" Langa rested the redhead's face in his hands.

"Langa?!"

Suddenly, Reki felt Langa's lips stick to his. He was in shock initially and quickly pushed them away.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Shutting you up ..."

Langa pulled Reki once more and kissed him with great enthusiasm. Reki fell backward on the bed, while he felt Langa intertwine their fingers and position their hands above his head. Even though he could pass out at any moment, Reki responded to Langa's kisses and they tightened their fingers even more. When their lips parted, they both had reddened faces. Langa brought his hand to his mouth and looked at Reki, looking a little disconcerted.

"Sorry, I ... I think I exaggerated a little ..." said the bluish, who sat on the bed next.

"Langa, I ..."

"Lo-look, Reki! Wait! I need to say something!" Said Langa.

"Yo-you can tell!" Reki sat down and looked at him.

"I like you, Reki!" Shouted Langa, which surprised the redhead.

"As... as a friend?" Reki asked and put his hand to his mouth, embarrassed.

"No! More than that!" the bluish spoke with excitement and then restrained himself. "It's just… my mom said I should talk about my feelings with you… I didn't know how to show it, but… But now, I… Reki! It is like this ... Ouch ..." Langa tried to speak, but couldn't. The redhead watched him and smiled.

"I understand, Langa ..."

"Really? Do you understand? And... and you? What are you ... Gosh, aaaah!" Langa put his hands up to his head, as a sign of despair.

Reki hugged him and the blue one was confused at first, but then he responded. The hug between them was very tight and the redhead's fingers tightened tightly on Langa's back.

"I'm sorry, Langa. I hesitated ... Can you excuse me?" Asked Reki.

"Yea! Certainly!" Langa said and it was her turn to squeeze the redhead tightly.

When they moved away, their faces were close and it was Reki's turn to kiss Langa. They exchanged a gentle kiss and hugged each other again.

"Reki, don't leave me alone anymore, okay?" Asked Langa.

"I won't leave you, Langa, but I need to know something!"

"What?!"

"You don't intend to run anymore, do you? You're going to stop this, aren't you ?!"

"Reki ..."

"Langa, do you really want to kill yourself ?!"

"Reki ..." Langa hugged the redhead again and brought his mouth close to Reki's ear. "I know you're worried, but I also have something I want to prove ..."

"Something ... that you want to prove?"

"I want to know how far I can go, Reki. I need to know my limit! Do you understand me?"

They faced each other again and brought their foreheads together.

"Langa, I'm afraid! I don't want you to get hurt ..."

"Reki, everything will be fine! I promise! Do you trust me?"

"You're a little crazy ..."

"Do you trust me, Reki?"

"Yes, I trust ..." Reki gave up because he knew how obstinate his friend was.

"What a relief…"

They threw themselves on their backs on the bed and slowly their hands came together.

"Did your mother send you… to kiss me?" Asked Reki.

"Not really. I just didn't find another way to make you hear me…" said Langa.

"Did you tell her about me?"

"Actually, she thought you were a girl ..." said Langa, embarrassed.

"It must have been a strange conversation ..."

"Too much…"

"And what are you going to do now? Are you going back to that stupid S?"

"I still have to win some more, but there is a little problem ..."

"Little problem?"

Langa jumped out the window again and came back with the skate in pieces.

"Aaaah! What the hell happened to your skateboard?"

"He broke in the last race ..."

Reki closed his eyes and looked at Langa.

"So, this was all because you wanted me to fix it?"

"It's just ... it's not the same! It has to be done by you, Reki!"

"Um ... I don't know ..."

"Please! Please, Reki!" Langa knelt in front of him and made a face that reminded him of a purebred dog.

"O-ok… Stop it!"

"Nice!" Langa stood up and hugged Reki.

"Humpf! You have no way! Anyway, since I can't change your mind, you can leave it to me! I'll make a skateboard even better than this! You will see!"

"Thanks! Thank you, Reki!"

"But you will promise me you will be safe! And if something happens, you will never go back to the "S", do you understand ?!"

"Yeah! I promise! Everything will be fine!" Said Langa.

They faced each other again. Reki was happy to see Langa's sparkling blue eyes again so closely, although he still felt distressed because of the race, his thoughts were cut off by Langa.

"Well, what about the two of us?"

"Two of us?"

"Are we gonna be like… boyfriends?!" Asked Langa.

"Yeah ... like that, I think ..." Reki said, embarrassed.

"I enjoyed that! My boyfriend is my best friend!" Langa said and smiled.

Reki's face went even redder.

"Okay… Well, let's go to the workshop!"

"But it's late!"

"I know, Langa, but every minute is precious! Let's make the best skateboard in the world for you!" Said Reki.

"If it is done by you, it will be really amazing!" praised Langa.

They went outside, grabbed their skateboards, and headed out to the workshop. As they walked, Langa came over and took Reki's hand, who looked at him and smiled. Even after so much storm, they hoped that the next few days would finally be lit up by the sunlight.


End file.
